A Deadly Trance
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: After the events of N-Tranced, N. Trance returns and kidnaps Coco. Can Crash and Crunch save her before she turns evil again? Please R+R!
1. A Surprise Return

Crash Bandicoot: A Deadly Trance  
  
Chapter 1: A Surprise Return  
  
Note: The name sound familiar? Ok, down to details. This story takes place right after the events of Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced for the GBA (by the way, I own both GBA Crash games! Woo-hoo!). While Crash, Coco, and Crunch relax on the beach after defeating N. Tropy, they have a surfing contest which turns into the stage for an evil plot. N. Trance has returned, and this time, he's kidnapped Coco again, and Crash is fed up! Please R + R!  
  
(Music from the wakeboard levels [Lagoony Tunes, Flockful of Seagulls, Water Logged] begins to play)  
  
Crash Bandicoot, a young bandicoot of about 12, was sprawled out on the sand, relaxing after his epic battles against N. Trance and N. Tropy. His sister, the younger and more intelligent and spirited Coco Bandicoot, about 10, was typing furiously on her laptop's online diary about the events of the past few weeks. Crunch Bandicoot, a super-bandicoot, (originally created to destroy Crash, but he was freed from Cortex's mind control) was lifting weights, like he was before he was captured by N. Trance. Aku Aku, the ancient witch doctor's mask, was floating around, watching over Coco's baby pet tiger, the agile Pura. Our heroes had been taking it easy ever since they defeated N. Trance and N. Tropy, and they were glad to do so.  
  
(Music from the battle against N. Trance starts to play)  
  
Later on, Crash and his friends were racing each other on their surfboards. Crash was easily the best, because of his experience with the wakeboard. He had had to use it to find the Crystals and Gems that had been hidden in the ocean. All of a sudden, Crash, Crunch, and Aku Aku heard Coco scream and a warp gate open. They turned around just in time to see Coco disappear through a warp hole. "Coco!" Crash yelled. He immediately turned his wakeboard to try to reach the gate, but too late: the gate had closed. Aku Aku immediately stopped the boat and flew to where the warp gate had just been.  
  
(Music from the final battle against N. Tropy starts to play)  
  
Crash just stood, or should I say, floated there, on his wakeboard, tears forming in his eyes. "I ....wish I could have saved her in time," Crash said to himself. Aku Aku said, "This must be the work of N. Trance. Yet, I don't know just how he returned." Crunch looked to Aku Aku, then to Crash, a light of understanding in his eyes. He looked at Crash again, and said, "You love Coco, don't you, Crash?" Crash looked back at Crunch and said, "Yeah. I just........never got to tell her." Aku Aku looked at both of them and said, "It's not too late to save Coco, you guys. I can use my powers to open a gate to N. Trance's hideout. There, we should be able to find Coco." With that said and done, Aku Aku used his magic to open a warp gate similar to the one Coco had been captured in only moments ago. All three jumped in.  
  
(Music from the Nav-Map begins to play)  
  
As Crash, Crunch, and Aku Aku landed in the Nav-Map, which led to the points around the world that hid the Crystals and Gem Shards, Crash fell onto something sharp. "Ow! Hey, is this........" Crash said as he picked up the object he had fallen on- a Red Gem Shard. "Hey, there's a note, too!" Crunch added. Crash picked it up as well and read the note:  
  
"I knew you'd be coming to try to save your precious little sister. I've taken her hostage, and to make SURE that you don't get to my hideout, I've taken the three Colored Gem Keys and broken them up into 4 shards apiece. Just to show you that I'm a little grateful for you getting that idiot N. Tropy out of my way (he keeps bossing me around), I've attached this note to a Gem Shard. Good luck! You'll need it!  
  
N. Trance"  
  
Crunch thought for a moment, and then said, "It seems like N. Trance didn't like N. Tropy." "Neither did, or DO, I," Crash added. "And, I SWEAR, N. Trance is going to pay!!" Crash then raced off for the first portal, Crunch and Aku Aku not too far behind.  
  
Somewhere Else In Hyperspace..................  
  
N. Trance smiled devishly, and said, as he looked into the warp gate, and then to Coco, whom he was holding hostage, "Those fools! Do they think they have the nerve capacity to challenge me twice and live?! I won't let them!" Suddenly, Coco had an idea. If she could just do a Tornado Spin- yes! Coco spun around like a pint-sized tornado, breaking most of the rope, and setting Coco free. She then noticed that N. Trance was too busy raging at her brother and friend to notice that Coco had escaped. She tiptoed behind the warp gate, and without further thought, she jumped in.  
  
Later.............  
  
(Music from the battle against Evil Crunch begins to play)  
  
It had been three weeks since Crash, Crunch, and Aku Aku had started their new quest. They had already found all the Crystals, and had only one more Blue Gem Shard left to open the gate to N. Trance's hideaway. And, it seemed that something was awry with this 'death route' of sorts. There were way too many Nitro crates, and the spears kept popping up out of nowhere. "Man, how are we EVER going to get through this place with all these spears and Nitro crates?!" Crash exclaimed. Crunch was grabbing the spears at the middle when they popped up and ripping them out by hand to clear a path. "I don't know, but we'd better find Coco, and fast!" Crunch replied, throwing a spear into a row of Nitro crates, taking each one out.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Notice how long this chapter is? For each new chapter, I'll try to make it at least as long or half as long as this one. Next, (Chapter 2: Crash's Confession) Crash and the gang finally reach N. Trance's hideaway, but N. Trance is nowhere to be seen. And then, out of nowhere, Coco reappears! Does Crash have the courage to tell her his feelings before N. Trance returns? Find out 3/29! See ya then!-SuperSaiyanZelda4321  
  
Oh, yeah, here's my whole list of stories, for those new members who first read this, so they know of my work:  
  
Zoids: The Desert Bandits Revised *COMPLETE*  
Zoids: The Shocking Showdown *COMPLETE*  
Zoids: A Day To Remember *IN PROGRESS*  
Zoids: Memories Of The Cyber Chase *Songfic*  
Pokemon: A Surreal Reality *IN PROGRESS*  
Tenchi Muyo!: Young Love, New Troubles 


	2. Crash's Confession

Crash Bandicoot: A Deadly Trance  
  
Chapter 2: Crash's Confession  
  
Note: Sorry for the wait. My computer's screwed itself for a few days, making me unable to get online, so I couldn't post this chapter until today. PLEASE read and review!  
  
(Music from the Egyptian levels begins to play)  
  
At last, Crash, Crunch, and Aku Aku had made it through the Death Route to the final Gem Shard. "Well, once I have you, my friend, I'll be able to at last settle an old score with that egg N. Trance," Crash said to himself as he touched the Blue Gem Shard. "Say, where did N. Trance come from? You never told me," Crunch asked as a portal opened. Aku Aku floated inside, and Crash said, "I think N. Tropy said before I beat him that N. Trance was from the fifth dimension." With that said, Crash and Crunch entered the portal to N. Trance's hideout.  
  
Somewhere Else In Hyperspace.......  
  
(Music from the Nav-Map begins to play)  
  
Crash, Crunch, and Aku Aku came out of the portal in N. Trance's hideaway a few seconds later on the opposite side of where Coco had come from. "Crash, you can stay here if you want. I'm going back to find N. Trance," Crunch said as he started for the other side of the portal. Coco, thinking she heard N. Trance, started inching around to the other side unknowing of Crash standing there. It was as Crunch hopped into the portal that Coco bumped into Crash. "Crash?" Coco said in surprise. Crash turned with a start. He said, as his eyes widened, "Coco? Is that you? How'd you escape?" Coco blushed and said, "Let's just say it's a good thing you taught me your Tornado Spin move." Crash scratched his head and said, "Oh, yeah. Coco?" "Yes, Crash?" "I.........I love you." Coco looked at Crash for a few seconds. She then smiled and said, "I love you, too, Crash. But why did you wait to tell me?" Crash hugged Coco and said, "I was going to tell you at the beach, but you had to get captured by that harboiled egg." Crash and Coco laughed. Coco hugged Crash back and asked, "But how'd you get here? I saw N. Trance break the keys!" Crash smiled and said, "Me and Crunch picked up the shards. We knew where to go." "I see." "SO!" said an easily recognizable voice. Crash and Coco separated and spun around; they were face-to-face-to-face, eye-to-eye-to-bulging eye with N. Trance. "So, little girl, tell me, HOW did you escape?" N. Trance yelled. But Crash had lost his temper. He ran towards N. Trance, and started twirling like a powerful whirlwind- Crash had launched his Super Tornado Spin attack, which knocked N. Trance off his feet.  
  
(Music from the battle against Evil Coco begins to play)  
  
"My turn!" Coco proclaimed as she launched her own Super Tornado Spin that sent N. Trance rocketing forward, still off his feet. "It ends here, N. Trance!" Crash yelled as he joined hands with his sister. They started spinning rapidly until they were no longer visible through the whirlwind that was them. They had just begun their Death Tornado Spin.  
*************************************************************************************************  
The true fight begins today! See ya next time! Next, (Chapter 3: The Showdown of the Millenium) Crash and Coco begin their fight against N. Trance. Bye!- SuperSaiyanZelda4321 


End file.
